


The Past is Always Faster Than You

by Salazar101



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Difference, Blowjobs, M/M, On the Run, Rimming, trucker AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull has been a trucker in Thedas for the last 14 years, and he'd be perfectly happy to do it for another 14 years.  However things change when he picks up a young hitchhiker named Dorian, who is on the run from something but refuses to say what.  All Bull wanted to do was get out of the Imperium as quickly as possible, but now he may not even make it out alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Know You're Running

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, what's that sound? Absolutely no one asking for a Trucker AU? Ha ha too late IT'S HERE

The Iron Bull had been driving trucks since he’d been old enough to get his certifications.  That was 14 years ago.  Bull had settled so comfortably into being a trucker that he didn’t even want to do anything else.  His home was the open road, his family the other truckers that blared on his radio.  Bull would meet up with them at various bars across the world and they’d share their stories and get into outrageous fights.  Bull’s face was a mass of scars, and he’d already lost an eye, the scaring of which was covered by a silver eye patch.  It gave him a fierce look he was particularly fond of, and when he stopped at even the roughest dive bars, people rarely messed with him.  Even other Qunari kept their distance if he gave them the right glare.  It didn’t hurt that he was pushing 7 feet and had horns as wide as his broad shoulders.

Tonight saw him hauling his load down the dark and lonely roads of the Tevinter Imperium.  Bull hated going through Tevinter, there were creepy ruins every mile and his people had been at war (well, a slap fight at least) for the past several hundred years.  Qunari were not welcome.  Bull never delivered to Tevinter, but he did have to drive through it now and again.  The radio crackled and buzzed with truckers speaking their quiet code between the rock music Bull was bobbing his head to.  Sheets of rain crashed down on his cab in an endless torrent, his headlights barely able to pierce the darkness and deluge.  Bull hadn’t seen another car or truck for miles on this old Tevinter highway, which meant he could go as fast as he wanted without worrying about a couple of hopped up ‘Vints with chips on their shoulders pulling him over.

Iron Bull figured at this pace he’d be out of the Imperium in two days instead of three, assuming he could keep up this speed.  He’d get paid extra for being ahead of schedule and get those extra days to laze around in his apartment at Skyhold.  Maybe go drinking with some of guys, find someone to share his bed before he was back on the road again.  His eyes had adjusted so thoroughly to the darkness outside that when a fireball flared ahead of him his foot automatically slammed down on the brakes with a squealing of tires and several curses in Qunlat that could peel off paint.

His truck and trailer skidded dangerously and for a moment Bull was afraid the trailer would spin clear around and tip over.  With a spin of his wheel he managed to get the damn truck back under control and came to a shuddering stop, headlights flooding over the black expanse of road and… some guy.  What hitchhiker would be fucking crazy enough to be out here on this road?  Iron Bull leaned over to open his passenger door, not to pick him up but to curse him out for nearly killing Bull.  All the words died on Bull’s lips when his cab light fell on the boy’s bedraggled face.  For it was but a boy, one on the cusp of manhood, perhaps, but he had to be barely 20 years of age.  He looked half drowned and miserable, and there was a giant bruise with oozing cuts covering half his face as if someone with rings had slapped him repeatedly upside the head.

His black hair and mustache drooped, heavy and dripping with water, grey eyes suspicious and sullen as they took in Bull.  Iron Bull leaned back, “Hurry up and get in here, kid, before you drown.”

"I’m not a kid," the kid snapped, crawling up into the chair and shutting the door with a bang.  He had a large pack that he set on the floor between his feet, a snapped mages staff poking out the top.  He kept looking nervously at Bull, and from his accent it was clear he was a native ‘Vint.  No wonder he was anxious.  The kid must be desperate if he still got into the truck after knowing it was driven by a Qunari.  He was lucky Bull wasn’t like some of his other countrymen.

"What’s your name, Not-Kid?" asked Bull, truck rumbling as he started to drive again.  He kept his voice gentle, as if speaking with a wounded animal.

The kid seemed to mull over this request, as if deciding whether or not to honor it.  Finally he muttered out, “Dorian.”

"How old are you?" Bull reached behind him to grab a bag of snacks he kept around for when he got the munchies.  When he set the bag down beside Dorian the boy eagerly tore into a box of crackers, eating like he hadn’t in days.  Maybe he hadn’t.

"Almost 20," said Dorian defensively, speaking around a mouthful of food.

Damn.  Bull pointed to the side of his face, “Who did that to you?”

Stubborn silence.  Bull was hardly surprised.  He lapsed into his own silence, just watching Dorian as he finished a box of crackers and moved on to some jerky.  He was shivering like a leaf, his clothes soaked all the way through.  Iron Bull turned the heat up a little, but realized there was no way Dorian could stay in those clothes without getting sick.  ”You got any dry clothes in there?” asked Bull, nodding to Dorian’s pack, which looked just as soaked as he did.

Dorian shook his head, mouth full of meat.  Iron Bull frowned before tilting his head to his bed and cubbies behind the chairs.  ”They’ll be enormous on you, but I have some clean clothes back there.  Put them on before you die in here.”

It seemed food was more important than warming up at the moment as Dorian didn’t crawl behind the seats until the bag of jerky was gone.  ”I didn’t know these cabs had beds in the back,” said Dorian, rustling nosily through all of Bull’s cupboards.

"Some of them," said Bull, relaxing a little to hear Dorian bothering to speak to him.  Perhaps the kid’s relief at getting picked up was overpowering his inbred suspicion of Qunari.  "I had to buy this cab with my own money, but it was worth it."

Dorian came back into the front seats, one of Bull’s shirts down past his knees and a pair shorts held up with the strings tied tightly around his slim hips.  His hair was still dripping so Bull shrugged off his flannel jacket and tossed it right into Dorian’s startled face.  ”Dry off.”

Now that he was dry, Bull could get a slightly better read on him.  His age was hardly surprising, and he had the lanky, stringy look of a kid who still had one last growth spurt to hit.  Dorian dried his face off gingerly around the giant bruise, hissing softly under his breath.  Bull had a first aid kit, fairly well stocked, and figured he could put some cream on the cuts before they got infected.  Dorian was now using the coat to dry his hair, then let his fingers pinch the water out of his mustache.

"If I asked you why you were on the side of this deserted road in the middle of a storm, would you answer me?" asked Bull, holding out a hand to indicate Dorian should keep the jacket when he tried to give it back.

"No," said Dorian, a small smile curling his full lips.  He had the look of someone who knew just how handsome they were.  "Where are you going?"

"I’m dropping my stuff off in the Hinterlands, then going to Skyhold," Bull watched Dorian snuggle up under his jacket.  He looked ready to pass out.

"Hmmm…Skyhold," Dorian murmured, "That’s where I want to go…"

"Then I guess you’re in luck," said Bull softly.  Dorian was asleep before he even finished his sentence.  Iron Bull was left to the sound of his radio and the rain pattering on his roof.  It was starting to let up, if only a little.  This…changed things.  He couldn’t just rush through Tevinter with Dorian here, for one the kid would have to eat.  Bull couldn’t just leave him with a meal of crackers and jerky.  So he had to get on the main freeway and find a truck stop.  There would be quarter run washers and dryers, Dorian could get a real meal and dry his clothes off.  Bull sighed and silently kissed his bonus goodbye.

Three hours later he pulled his truck into a truck stop, a greasy spoon diner squatting like some ugly beast beside the busy freeway.  There was a separate smaller building with showers and other things for the truckers to use while they were traveling.  Bull turned the truck off and leaned over, lightly shaking Dorian as he leaned against the door, snoring gently under his breath.  ”Hey k…Dorian.  Dorian wake up…”

Dorian jerked awake with a yell, pressing himself against the door as if Bull had woken him with a slap instead of a shake.  He looked disoriented, looking blearily between Bull and the window beside his head.

"Whoa whoa!" Bull leaned back, hands up, "It’s me, Dorian."

"I…the Qunari…" Dorian frowned, catching his breath and sitting up straight, Bull’s jacket falling from his shoulder.  "I never… caught your name, did I?"

"The Iron Bull,"  Bull held out his hand to shake and Dorian took it almost reluctantly, his hand completely engulfed as Bull curled his fingers around it.

"Such an odd name," Dorian muttered.  "Where are we?"

"A place where you can eat and get your clothes dried off," said Bull, opening his door and sliding out onto the ground.  "Come on."

"I can’t go out there like this!"

Iron Bull paused, raising an eyebrow at Dorian as he stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest.  ”What, you want wet, moldy clothes?”

"No… but I look ridiculous!" Dorian complained.

"You think a bunch of truckers is going to care?" Bull snorted, "Come on, don’t be a child.  Get out here."

Dorian shook his head, hands clenched into fists besides his ribs.  Iron Bull was about to threaten to drag him out and throw him over his shoulder when he noticed that behind the stubborn jut of his jaw and furrowing of his brow there was fear.  Real fear.  Hidden ever so skillfully behind vanity.  Bull groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.  He let out a huffing breath before saying, “Give me your clothes, and tell me what you want to eat.  Keep in mind your choices are limited to whatever they serve in a diner.”

The smile Dorian gave him had Bull’s gut tightening worryingly, but he dismissed it.  It was a bright smile, offset by that big scary bruise.  Bull would treat it when he got back with some food.  Dorian gave him an armful of soaking wet clothes, very NICE clothes, Bull noted with some interest.  ”If they have something spicy, I want that,” said Dorian, “or something meaty.”

Bull almost made a quip about Dorian loving his meat, but decided against it.  Seemed wrong when the kid was 16 years younger than him.  ”Alright, Dorian, nap in the bed if you want, I’ll be back soon.”  He snapped the door shut and made sure the cab was locked up before lumbering to the dryers and feeding them a fair share of quarters.  Half an hour should get them dry enough.  Bull left them alone to walk into the diner, shaking drops of water off his horns as he ordered at the till.  An old, barely color, TV played the news over the low murmuring of the patrons.

"We continue with our breaking story," said a handsome anchor, "the heir of one of our magisters is still miss-"

"Hey nice rack!"

Iron Bull turned at the sound of lewd laughter and caught sight of the three Qunari women in the back of the diner.  He grinned, patting his hand on the counter and pointing to let the waitress know where he was going to be before walking over to them.  It was odd to see another Qunari in the Imperium, the diner was full of mainly humans and dwarves, so Bull flirted shamelessly and the women flirted right back just as hard. It was a good release of steam he hadn’t even realized had been building.

"Here you go, hun," said the dwarven waitress with a pop of her gum, setting three bags full of food before Bull.

"I know you’re a big boy," said one of the women playfully, "but that seems like a lot of food even for you."

Iron Bull shrugged, grabbing up the bags and reluctantly sliding out of the booth.  ”I’ve got a hitchhiker to feed,” he said.

One woman wrinkled her nose, “I stopped picking those up after I found out I was helping a fugitive cross the boarder.  You need to be careful.”

"He’s just some kid," said Bull with a snort, "he looks like he’s the victim of a crime, not perpetrator."

"Well, take care either way," she replied, still not looking convinced.

Iron Bull nodded, leaving the warmth of the diner to hoof it back to the cab, depositing the food on the seats and then hurrying to the dryer with Dorian’s clothes still in it.  He pulled them free and found they were damp, but not soaking wet.  They’d dry on their own in the cab.  Bull didn’t have much more time to spare, he wanted to get many more miles under his belt before he had to stop and sleep.  When he got back to the truck, Dorian was already wolfing down his meal, alternating between burger and fries with such speed that Bull was afraid he’d choke.

"Good?" he asked.

"Mmph," Dorian said.  Iron Bull took that as a yes.

"Alright, before we go I want to take care of that thing on your face," Iron Bull hauled himself into the truck, dumping Dorian’s clothes in a pile on his bed and then bending down to grab the kit he kept under his seat.  "Come here, Dorian," said Bull, putting a dab of antibiotic gel on his finger.  Dorian seemed to think about it for a moment, but he did finally slip behind the seats to sit on the edge of the bed, reluctantly turning his head to bare his bruise.  The cuts weren’t really bleeding, but it looked like they could start at any moment.  Iron Bull was as gentle as he could be when applying the gel to each cut, but Dorian still let out muffled sounds of pain.

"Thanks," Dorian said when Bull pulled back, capping the gel and dropping it back into his kit.

"Still not going to tell me who did that?" asked Bull, resting his arm on his knee as he looked at Dorian seriously.

Dorian shook his head, “I can’t…I just… I can’t.”  He almost looked guilty.  Iron Bull dropped it, clapping Dorian lightly on the shoulder.  He climbed back into the front seat to start his truck back up while Dorian curled up in his bed.

There were a couple things Bull was pretty sure of by now.  One, Dorian was on the run.  Though from what, Bull didn’t know.  Two, Dorian came from wealth.  His clothes were far too nice to be otherwise.  Three, if Bull just let him go in Skyhold he was going to be eaten alive… but what to do with him?  That was a question he didn’t have an answer to.

Bull drove until light started to break on the horizon and his eyes were so heavy he feared falling asleep at the wheel.  Instead of bothering to find a motel he just exited onto an old disused road to pull off onto the gravel.  Bull shut the truck off with a yawn, glancing over the seat to see Dorian sitting up and blinking blearily at him.

“Trade you places,” said Bull, slipping in back and sitting heavily on the edge of the bed to toe off his boots.  “Just gonna sleep for a few hours, stay in the cab, alright?”

“You’re not my mother,” said Dorian a bit huffily, climbing into the front regardless.

“Fine, leave the cab and play in the road for all I care,” Bull yawned hard enough to feel his jaw pop.  He fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillows.  Qunari didn’t dream, and it felt like merely seconds had passed when he opened his eyes again.  Sunlight streamed through his windshield, apparently last nights storm had finally broken.  Without the air conditioning running, the cab was full of the thick Tevinter heat and Bull grumbled as he sat up, mouth feeling dry.

“You’re finally awake.”

Dorian was peeking at him over the top of the seat, hair styled and the tips of his mustache waxed and curled up into points.  He’d changed into one of his own outfits, which accented the gorgeous shape of his body.  Dorian had even lined his eyes with kohl.  Unbelievable.  The giant bruise still ruined his look, but Bull could see Dorian was trying to make himself look older than he really was.

“How long did I sleep?” asked Bull, sliding his boots back on before crawling up front to stick his key in the ignition.

Dorian sat back down, placing a giant tome in his lap after he’d buckled up, “I don’t know, four hours maybe?”

Bull grunted, not bad.  “Alright, let’s go then,” he said, truck snarling to life with a turn of his key.  Iron Bull waited until they were back on the freeway before glancing at Dorian, watching him turn a page in his book, brow furrowed with concentration.  “What are you reading?”  Dorian wouldn’t talk about personal things, but maybe Bull could get him to open up in a more round-about way.

“It wouldn’t interest you,” said Dorian haughtily, idly turning another page.

“I didn’t ask if it would interest me,” Bull quipped, “I asked what it was.”

“If you insist,” said Dorian, an he almost sounded excited, “but don’t say I didn’t warn you.  It’s a study on fire magic and the emotional ties to its power.”

“So, what, like you get really angry and the magic works better?” asked Bull.  He honestly didn’t know shit about magic, and he’d have been more wary about Dorian if his staff wasn’t snapped in two in his travel pack.  Obviously he could still produce a fireball or two, but a mage without a staff had to expend a great deal of energy to cast.  Bull liked to keep himself and magic at arms length, as any Qunari raised under the Qun did.

“Uhg,” Dorian wrinkled his nose, “spoken like a true ox-man.  Listen, it’s like this-”

Dorian started to spout out paragraphs worth of complicated magical theory that flew right over Bull’s head.  That was fine, he wasn’t asking because he actually wanted to know.  Dorian was relaxing around him, gesturing as he talked about emotional resonance, mana, and body heat.  He was quite handsome, fired up over his research and trying to make Bull understand it as well.  One more growth spurt and that lanky, skinny body would probably be to die for.

“Do you get it?” asked Dorian after half an hour of ranting, cheeks flushed from speaking so long.

“Not even a little,” said Bull with a grin, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, “I am but an ox, after all.  You’ve got a good voice though, I didn’t mind listening.”

“I-oh… hmmm, of course you didn’t,” Dorian rubbed the back of the neck, betraying his confident tone, “I’m very well spoken.”  Dorian shut his book with a snap, wrapping it up in plastic before stuffing it back in his pack.  “Where are you from?  You’ve… been very kind to me but I don’t really… know anything about you.”

“Not much to know,” said Iron Bull, “I was born in Par Vollen but I live in Skyhold now.  Been a truck driver for 14 years, will probably continue to be one for the next 14 years.”

Dorian gaped at him, “You want to do THIS your whole life?!  Don’t you want to get an education?  Do something with your life?”

Iron Bull glanced at him with a grin, “Dorian, the Qunari have the best educational system in all of Thedas, don’t think I’m not educated.  Besides, if every truck driver decided to up and ‘do something with their lives’ who would drive all the trucks?  You think just because a task is menial, that it’s not worth doing?”

“No! Well… I just meant…” Dorian stumbled over his reply, blushing and looking down his hands.  In a few years that tongue might settle on razor sharp wit, but Dorian was still young.  He finally went silent with a defeated sigh.  “I apologize.  I didn’t mean to make light of your employment.”

Iron Bull waved off the apology, “My turn to ask some questions,” Dorian tensed immediately, hands curling into fists on his thighs as he turned to stare out the windshield.  “What are you planning to do when you get to Skyhold?”

“That’s none of your- wait, what?”  It seemed Dorian had been expecting a more invasive question.  Bull’s smile was sly as he glanced at Dorian, raising a single eyebrow.  “I… I was thinking of getting a job, I guess.  A place to live.  I hope to continue my education as a mage.”

“You know the south can be dangerous for a mage, you wouldn’t want to end up as an apostate,” said Bull, slowing down as a car swerved right in front of him, clearly uncaring of the size of his vehicle.  Asshole.

“Skyhold is different,” said Dorian stubbornly.

“Yeah,” Bull admitted, “it’s a pretty weird place.  No reason not to be careful though.”

“I can be careful,” said Dorian indignantly, “it’s not like I’m going down there with a sign around my neck declaring myself a mage and flinging fireballs all over the place!”

The imagery made Bull laugh, “Hey, wait, let’s not take that entirely off the table.”  He looked over to see Dorian smiling reluctantly, looking down at his lap.

“I, ah, I want to thank you,” said Dorian slowly, pointedly not looking in Bull’s direction.  “For picking me up, feeding me…letting me stay.  I was nervous at first, you look terrifying.”  Dorian clearly wasn’t one to mince words, now was he?  “But you’ve been nothing but kind, and patient… and you haven’t pried which… I appreciate.”

“Will you tell me eventually?” asked Bull quietly.

Dorian shrugged, fingers tangling in his lap.  “Maybe,” he said at last, “when we’re far enough away.”

That would do for now.  Iron Bull leaned forward to turn the radio up a little, letting Dorian drown out his thoughts with music.


	2. But You Can't Run Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Bull hasn't known Dorian for long, but he's really quite charming. Getting close to him only makes it hurt that much more when Bull finds out why Dorian is running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha fuck this is so much longer than I thought it would be. THIS CHAPTER HAS THE PORNY STUFF IN IT OY OY OY!
> 
> The third part will go up uh... soon? *shrugs*

They traveled in silence for several hours, Dorian eventually pulling another book out of his pack and burying his face in it.  Iron Bull thought about asking about his staff but wasn’t sure if Dorian would tell him that either.  So he just bobbed his head along to the music he was barely listening to.  They snacked their way through what was left of the food from the diner, now cold and slightly congealed.  Not a problem for Bull, but Dorian wrinkled his nose every time he choked down a cold fry.

“Where do you want to eat?” asked Bull wadding up the paper bags and tossing them in the back to be dealt with later.  He was hungry for more than cold fries.  “We’re coming up on Vol Dorma, should be more to choose from than just truck stop diners.”

Dorian scratched the back of his neck, “I’ve… rarely been out of Minrathous.  Hardly any need to, really, everything I had ever needed had been there.”

“Andraste’s saggy tits, Dorian,” Iron Bull pinched the bridge of his nose.  “You’re going to run all the way to Skyhold when you’ve never even been out of your home city?  Have you ever even HAD a job?”

“I was the Archivist at my University’s Library!” said Dorian defensively.  “Don’t talk to me like I’m some… child!  I’m a grown man!”

Iron Bull knew, from personal and painful experience, that telling a kid they weren’t a kid only made them angrier.  When Bull had been young and stupid it had certainly gotten him into plenty of fights even he couldn’t win.  So instead he sighed and nodded, “Yes, I know you are.  You’re just…lacking experience.”

Dorian seemed ready to fight, but when Bull didn’t push him he relaxed, looking a little lost for words.  “Well…yes, I suppose… but we all have to get it sometime.”

Bull laughed, glancing from the road to Dorian with a sardonic little grin crooking his lips, “Most people don’t learn how to swim by throwing themselves into the sea during a storm.”

“Yes, well,” Dorian turned to look out the window, one hand coming up to lightly touch the bruise on his face, “when the ship is sinking…”

They road in silence, Dorian going back to his book and Bull turning his attention back on the road.  When the exited into Vol Dorma, Bull already knew where he wanted to take Dorian to eat.  He had no idea why he was putting this much effort into pleasing Dorian, the kid was in no position to complain and except for the truck stop, he really hadn’t complained at all.  Bull easily could have saved time by grabbing more food at a diner and continuing on.

Yet here they were, walking through the historic ( _everything_ in Tevinter was historic) downtown.  Bull had parked just off the freeway, as the little roads downtown would have been a nightmare to navigate… not to mention park anywhere near.  Dorian didn’t seem to mind the walk, he had put on some kind of loose hoodie which shadowed most of his face and was now walking with a bit of a bounce in his step, taking in the sights.

The heat had wrapped totally around them and while Bull could adjust to any temperature, he’d been living so long in the cold South that right now he was sweating through his t-shirt.  Dorian, probably wearing three different layers of shirts, looked completely at ease.  He was going to wilt in the cold, Bull could already tell.

“Alright, if you don’t already have hair on your chest, this will put it there,” Bull growled with a grin, stopping Dorian in front of a little restaurant front to hold to door open for him.  “You said you like spice, right?”

Dorian brushed past Bull as he walked inside, eyes darting every which way as he took in the atmosphere.  The restaurant was a little run down, perhaps even more so than the last time Bull had been here, but it was still owned by the same Qunari couple, two Tal-Vashoths who could cook something so hot it felt like a dragon had sneezed right in your mouth.

The pair of them greeted Bull like an old friend and immediately ushered both of them into a booth.  “What can I get you both?” asked the woman cheerily.  She had a pair of curling horns with silver caps on the tips and big hoop earrings that hung nearly down to her shoulders.

“Dorian here says he likes spicy foods, so I thought we might test that,” Bull grinned.  

“Well, if you really like spicy foods,” she said slowly, “You ought to try our curry made with Maleficar’s Fire peppers.”

“Oooo, I don’t know,” said Bull, “that seems like too much for him to handle.”

“It is not!” Dorian snapped, “I’ve been eating spicy food since I was old enough to stuff whole peppers in my mouth!  I’ll have that!”

Bull hid his smile behind a hand, “I’ll have one too… and some glasses of milk.”

She smiled, not even bothering to write it down before walking away from their table.  Bull leaned back, one arm thrown over the back of the booth as he watched Dorian.  “You really think you can handle this?  Have you ever had a Maleficar’s Fire?”

“Well… no,” said Dorian, “but it can’t be that bad.  I can handle a LOT of spice.”  He had a cocky smile on his face, it looked like it belonged there.  The cuts on his face had scabbed up completely, and Bull thought the bruise was as vibrant as it was going to get, soon it would turn a molted yellow.  Iron Bull burned to know who had done that to him, and why.  He hated how protective he was growing, Dorian was just some hitchhiking kid… and Bull wanted to break in half whoever had dared to hurt him.

“How about we make a bet,” said Bull, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table, resting his chin in one hand.  “If you start to cry then you have to tell me something.  Nothing too personal,” said Bull quickly, seeing the way Dorian’s expression closed off, “I won’t ask about the bruise or why you’re running.  But I get to ask you something and you have to tell me the truth.”

Dorian fiddled with his napkin, and that smile returned to his handsome face, “Alright… but if I don’t cry then you have to…” something must have flitted unbidden across Dorian’s mind because he blushed fiercely and ducked his head, “you ah… owe me one thing.  To be determined.”

“Okay, shake on it,” Bull held out his hand and Dorian clapped his in, giving Bull a hearty handshake with that roguish smile on his face.  He was so pretty it hurt.

“Alright dears, two cups of milk,” she set down two very large glasses before each of them, “and two plates of our famous Maleficar’s Fire Curry.”  She winked at Dorian.  “If it’s too hot let me know and I’ll get you something a little more mild.”

Oh great, now even if it was too hot he’d never give up.  Dorian picked up his spoon stubbornly, digging into the rice and creamy curry sauce.  Bull watched as he stuffed a giant scoop of the curry into his mouth, chewed, and then swallowed.  Bull and the restauranteur just stared as Dorian glared at them both.  He could see the exact moment the peppers kicked in.  Dorian’s glare broke, mouth falling open with a loud hiccup and eyes starting to water.

“Uh oh, you’re not going to start crying, are you?” Iron Bull grinned.

“N-no!” Dorian took another two spoonfuls of curry and stuffed them in his mouth.  Bull burst into laughter as Dorian bent forward with a groan, breaking out into a sweat.  He pushed his hood back, reaching forward and chugging down half his glass of milk.  “Don’t laugh!” he wheezed, kohl running down his cheeks as tears flowed from his eyes.  “Let’s see you do it!”  A burst of hiccups interrupted whatever Dorian was going to say next.

Iron Bull was laughing so hard he could feel tears in the corner of his own eye.  Dorian’s dark skin was flushing bright red and he kept blowing air over his tongue as if that would help.  He tried to stop laughing long enough to grab his spoon but then Dorian burst into another round of hiccups and he lost it all over again.  People were starring and Bull didn’t even care.

Finally Bull grabbed his spoon, looking down at the steaming plate of curry with some apprehension.  He liked spice as much as the next person, and unlike Dorian he DID have some experience with Maleficar’s Fires.  A little bit of them had been shaved over one of his meals once… but he’d never had a full on curry.  Dorian had done it so Bull would too.  He took a bite as Dorian watched him, hands on his belly as he glared and hiccuped loudly.

Iron Bull held it together for exactly a minute and then he hiccuped.  Dorian burst into delighted laughter.  By the time they forced down the curry Bull felt as if he’d never taste anything but pain again and his stomach hurt from hiccups and laughter.  He left a generous tip before they left, pushing past a pair of Tevinter businessmen on the way out.

“Qunari,” one of them muttered.

Dorian turned to glare at him but Bull put a hand on his back, urging him forward.  “So, you cried,” said Bull as they walked, “you owe me some answers.”

“You cried too,” Dorian said, walking a little closer to Bull, looking up at him and trying to rub the kohl off his cheeks.

“That wasn’t our bet,” Bull smirked, “now was it?”

“Not fair, you couldn’t handle it either!” Dorian elbowed him in the side.

Iron Bull laughed, he was doing a lot of that with Dorian.  “You know what, you answer my questions and I’ll owe you one thing… to be determined.  We both lost there.”

They walked back to the truck as clouds started to gather.  Big fat drops of rain fell around them when they finally reached the truck.  It was still too hot outside, so the rain just made things humid.  Bull shook the water off his horns as he climbed into the cab, Dorian jumping in across from him and slamming the door shut as a gust of wind tried to bring the torrent in after him.

“Uhg, Tevinter,” said Bull, “one minute too hot and the next too hot and raining.”

“What’s the South like?” asked Dorian, pulling his coat off and using it to dry his hair.

“Still rains,” Bull turned the key in the ignition, getting the truck going again.  “It’s cold, lots of snow in some places.”

“I’ve never seen snow,” said Dorian, fingers playing with the tips of his mustache.

“Do you like being cold?” Bull asked.

“No,” Dorian wrinkled his nose, leaning back against the door with Bull’s flannel coat laid over him like a blanket again.

“Then you won’t like snow,” he chuckled.  They traveled in silence for a bit, only the sound of Bull’s ever present rock radio station and the increasing torrent of rain on the roof breaking it up.

“You haven’t asked me a question,” said Dorian at last.

“I’m saving it,” Bull rolled his shoulders, “I assume you’re saving that favor I owe you too?”

“Never know when you’ll need a favor from a big…strong…Qunari…” Something in Dorian’s tone had Bull looking over at him, mouth feeling a little dry.  However the kid was already looking out the window, a pensive expression on his face.

The wind buffeted against his truck as he drove, rain falling so hard that his wipers couldn’t keep up with it anymore.  Bull leaned forward, eyes narrowed as he tried to watch the road.  It might be time to stop, before he crashed into someone.  Besides, it was getting harder to watch the road when he wanted to just watch Dorian.  He was lounging in the chair, one hand toying with his mustache while the other flipped through a book.  Iron Bull was good at reading people, he always had been… and he was picking up signs from Dorian.

The worst part was how much Bull liked that.  He shouldn’t, they almost had two decades between them.  Yet he wasn’t blind, Dorian was a young, nubile man with a perfect face and body.  Iron Bull sighed to himself, shaking those thoughts out of his head.  Inappropriate, if Dorian was sending him signals it was only because he was so grateful to Bull for picking him up.  He wasn’t some pervert…well… okay, he absolutely was.

“Can we get a hotel?” asked Dorian after awhile, squirming in the seat, his book on the dash.  “My ass is getting sore just sitting here!”

“Oh ho, a hotel!” said Bull, pulling off the freeway, “someone is Mr. Snooty-Fancypants!”

“Oh come on,” Dorian scoffed, “we can’t both sleep in this truck, that bed is barely big enough for _you_.”  Which just raised visions of Dorian sleeping _on top_ of him.

“I’m pretty comfortable,” said Bull, patting his stomach with a smirk.  

“You do look it,” Dorian murmured.  Bull glanced at him, but Dorian was already looking away, lips pursed and a flush high on his cheeks.

There was a motel just off the freeway, nothing fancy but it would do for the night.  Dorian scoffed when he saw the flickering neon light in the Vacancy sign.  If Bull hadn’t already figured out he was from a rich family, Dorian’s disdain of the motel would have given it away immediately.  Bull got them a room with two Queen-sized beds while Dorian fed some coins into the soda machine.

The front desk clerk seemed unusually twitchy as Bull paid him in cash for the room.  Iron Bull was used to ‘Vints getting hopped up around him, but the guy kept looking between him and Dorian and then the TV.  Bull’s gut told him he should leave, now, get back on the road and drive until the Imperium was behind them.

“Are you almost done?” asked Dorian with a yawn, nursing a soda.

“Uhh, yeah, we’re done,” said Bull, giving the clerk a fierce glare and snatching up their room key.

“Uhg, I feel like I should update my shots, staying here,” Dorian complained as they entered their room.  It was on the second floor, which Bull wasn’t terribly pleased with though he didn’t know why.  Dorian threw his pack down on the bed closest to the window and then flung himself down after it with a bounce.  “Ah yes, a mattress made out of bricks, a risky move for a motel but we’ll see if it pays off.”

Iron Bull’s nervousness faded a little as he shook his head at Dorian’s dramatics, unable to keep the grin off his face.  “Hey, turn on the TV, I’m going to take a shower but when I get out I expect something really good to be playing.”  Bull grabbed the remote and tossed it at Dorian, admiring his surprisingly quick reflexes as he reached up and caught it.

“You strike me as a man who enjoys a good explosion,” said Dorian, turning the TV on to flick through the channels.

“Am I that transparent?” asked Bull with a laugh, unbuttoning his flannel shirt and shrugging it off his shoulders.

“You..ah…just a good, um, guess…” 

Iron Bull raised a brow at Dorian, noticing his blush, the way he stared shamelessly at Bull’s naked chest.  Okay, not so much signs as big flashing neon lights.  Iron Bull was not such a good man that he could resist flexing a little before entering the bathroom.  Like most things in Tevinter, it was not Qunari sized.  By the time Bull left the bathroom he had a painful crick in his neck from trying to keep his horns from putting a hole in the wall and his knees ached from bending down so the water would hit anywhere near his head.

He pulled on a pair of sweats, still slightly damp when he walked out to see Dorian with the TV off and his nose buried in one of his books.  His eyes weren’t moving.

“Hey,” Bull frowned, “I thought I said I wanted to see some explosions.”

“There’s…um… there’s nothing good on right now.  Aren’t you tired, wouldn’t you rather sleep?”  If Bull hadn’t been suspicious earlier, he was now.  The remote was sitting right next to Dorian so he lumbered over to pick it up.  “Wait wait!” Dorian grabbed him by the arm as Bull wrapped his fingers around the remote, trying to hold him there.  

“Dorian, what are you hide-mmph!” Warm, soft lips slotted over his.  A hot tongue brushed along Bull’s lower lip before pushing between his slack lips to trace along his teeth.  Dorian’s arms wrapped tightly around his neck, holding Bull there as he kissed him breathless.  Bull didn’t respond, but he didn’t pull away either.

Dorian pulled back with a pant, pressing their foreheads together.  “You know, you could watch something other than TV.  Wouldn’t I be more interesting?”

“You know you are,” said Bull, giving in to temptation and touching Dorian in return, hand curling around his waist.  Dorian beamed, leaning in for more kissing.  Bull shook his head, standing up straight still holding the remote.  “However I’m getting a little worried about what you’re not telling me.”

Dorian clung to Bull’s neck, trying to tug him down.  He kept placing distracting kisses along Bull’s neck and shoulders.  Stubbornly, Bull turned the set on and found a news station.  Dorian went tense behind him, kisses stopping as they both watched the TV with bated breath.

“Hold on to your horses, Tevinter!” said the weatherman, “The storm blowing through is only going to get worse in the next couple days!  We recommend staying off the road and indoors if at all possible.  Heavy rain, wind, and lightening are all coming to us!”

“By Andraste, Greg,” said the anchor, “sounds pretty bad.”

“Oh it is,” said Greg with far too much cheer, “worst storm of the century they’re calling it.  However if you stay indoors and keep your weather barrier spells up, you should be just fine!”

“Thanks for the tip, Greg,” said the anchorwoman, tapping her notes on the desk with a cold but professional smile.  “Tonight’s top story, are the Qunari planning for another invasion?”

Bull squirmed a little as Dorian’s lips started to nibble his ear, hands stroking ever inch of skin they could reach.

“I don’t know, Mira,” said the woman’s co-anchor seriously, “but there have been increased sightings of Qunari in the last two months, and reports of Dreadnoughts off the coast.”

“They really are just savages,” said Mira with a shake of her pretty head, “we should be beyond this war, the Tevinter Imperium is a land of opportunity and beauty.”

“So true, Mira,” said the man.

Bull sat down on the edge of the bed, attention fading from the TV to the way Dorian was rocking shamelessly against his back.

“In other news,” said Mira, “the slaves in the mines are protesting harsh working environments and cruel treatment from the mine owners.”

“Slaves!” said the man, throwing his hands in the air, “Most of them asked to be there!  Why can’t they just be happy?”

“How true, Septimus,” said the woman seriously, eyes staring straight into the camera.  “How true.”

Next they talked about the Magestarium’s newest decision to blah blah blah Dorian was moaning against the shell of his ear, grinding and obvious erection against Bull’s back.  Maybe he was just being paranoid.  Of course Dorian wouldn’t want to watch this, it was reminding him of everything he was leaving behind.  Clever fingers trailed down his arm, over his hand, and then pressed power on the TV, letting it flicker off.  Bull found himself staring at his reflection in the inky blackness, Dorian kneeling behind him with his face pressed against Bull’s neck.

“I’m going to ask my question now, Dorian,” said Bull seriously, watching Dorian in the reflection of the TV.

Dorian’s lips paused, he sat back with a small frown playing on his face.  “Alright… what is it?”

Bull twisted, careful not to hit Dorian with his horns as he faced him, one hand coming up to cup his smooth jaw.  “Is this something you actually want?  You don’t have to… do anything with me you don’t want.  I didn’t pick you up to sleep with you or take advantage of you.  So tell me Dorian, be 100% honest with me.  Do you really want to have sex with me?”

“Yes,” said Dorian without hesitation, meeting Bull’s eye with a small smile.  “Never thought I’d say that to an ox-man but… here we are.”

“I am quite charming,” said Bull, twisting the rest of the way around to push Dorian down onto the mattress and pin him there.  He was already half hard and Dorian’s erection was straining against his pants.  Bull bent down, capturing Dorian’s lips in a kiss he was fully prepared to participate in now.  Dorian seemed so small beneath him, and as much as Bull wanted to fuck him on this crappy motel bed he realized this wasn’t the time or the place.

Dorian’s hands stroked down Bull’s chest to the brim of his sweats, dipping in to rub the base of his cock.  Bull groaned, pulling back to sit up and push his sweats off completely.  Dorian sat up on his elbows with a wordless keen at the sight of Bull’s cock, long and fat between his spread knees.  There was some hesitation in Dorian’s eyes as he glanced up but Bull shot him a reassuring smile.

“No actual sex tonight, Dorian,” he said, “now strip down and I’ll show you some fun.”

Now Dorian was all eagerness as he threw his clothes off.  Bull watched appreciatively as all that dark, smooth skin was revealed bit by bit.  Dorian had a nice physique, even some muscle definition which Bull appreciated.  His hard cock was resting against his belly as Dorian lay flat on the bed, one hand lazily stroking along the shaft as his other arm was bent behind his head.

“I want you to roll onto your belly,” said Bull gruffly, squeezing his own cock as arousal throbbed hotly just under his skin.  “Stick that tight ass in the air, knees spread.”

Dorian followed orders well, biting his bottom lip as he rolled onto his belly as then brought his knees under him.  His back was arched, ass high in the air and puckered little hole bared for Bull’s greedy gaze.  He kneeled on the bed, hands grabbing Dorian’s slim hips and hauling him a little closer so Bull could run his tongue between Dorian’s cheeks.  The kid, Bull had to stop thinking of him as a kid if he was going to be tongue fucking him, writhed and moaned without shame.  

Bull circled his asshole with his tongue, pressing but never pushing in.  Not yet.  Dorian whimpered, pressing back against his face, wordlessly begging for more.  Dorian may be young, but he wasn’t inexperienced if his reactions were anything to go by.  Bull felt a bit better, at least Dorian wasn’t some naive virgin Bull was defiling in a dirty motel.  He let his tongue wriggle in past the initial resistance, one hand snaking from Dorian’s hip to his cock.

“Ah! Bull! Bull!”

That was all the warning Bull got before Dorian came, splashing come over the comforter and Bull’s own hand.  Still young.  Bull pulled back with a laugh that turned into a grunt as Dorian rolled onto his back and kicked at his belly.  “Don’t laugh!” he groaned, hands moving up to cover his eyes.

“Ah ha, I think it’s cute,” said Bull, gripping Dorian’s ankle to keep him from kicking again.

“Hmph,” Dorian crossed his arms over his chest, eyes traveling from Bull’s face down to his cock, now fully hard and jutting up between his legs.  “Can I…?” Dorian shook off Bull’s grip, sitting up so he was kneeling right before Bull’s prick.

“Sure,” said Bull, spreading his feet on the carpet as Dorian gripped the base, fingers not even able to meet as he squeezed lightly.  He leaned in, tongue lapping at the head like someone would lick up a melting popcicle.  Bull moaned, resting one hand on the back of Dorian’s head, urging him gently forward.

Dorian couldn’t fit much of his cock in his mouth, but Maker did he try.  With every bob forward he’d glance up at Bull as if seeking his approval and Bull would reward him with a low moan or a pet through his messy black hair.  However Iron Bull was a grown man, and his stamina was a great deal better than Dorian’s own.  He finally pulled Dorian back, gripping his hair as he started to stroke his own cock.  Bull didn’t try to draw it out, gritting his teeth as he let Dorian’s spit slick his shaft with every twist of his wrist or roll of his fingers.

Dorian darted forward just as Bull’s balls tightened, lips closing around the head of his cock so every splash of come landed in his mouth.  “Ohhh fuck, Dorian!”  Bull hissed as arousal shot through his body again at the sight of Dorian swallowing down every drop, looking inordinately pleased with himself.  “Well well,” Bull muttered, his cock slipping from between Dorian’s lightly swollen lips, “aren’t you an eager one?”  He let the pad of his thumb brush along Dorian’s bottom lip.

“I can be, and I’m a fast learner,” said Dorian, nipping the tip of Bull’s thumb with a grin.  And a spoiled brat used to getting his way, no doubt.  It was awfully hard to say no to him.

Despite getting a room with two beds, they ended up collapsing naked together in just the one.  Bull couldn’t say he was too terribly upset at having Dorian snuggled up close to him.  Still, his sleep was restless.  There was something here he was missing.  Something important.  Bull finally gave up trying to sleep, deciding he needed some ice for a cold glass of water.  Maybe that would help.  He gently pushed Dorian off of him, freezing when he muttered in his sleep.  Dorian just rolled over and drew Bull’s pillow against his chest.

Iron Bull let out a breath, grabbing his sweats before heading out the door.  The ice machine was an old, rickety thing downstairs besides the front office, locked up now that night had fallen.  The wind and the rain had picked up drastically since they’d checked in, howling bloody murder between the buildings nearby.  To keep his mind off of it while the ice machine dispensed one goddamn ice cube at a time, he looked at the cork board covered in local bulletins.  Some flyers for music lessons.  Dogs for sale.  Bull’s idle gaze froze as he spotted a large poster tacked up in the corner.

Ice scattered over the ground as he ripped the poster down and took the stairs three at a time.  Fuck fuck fuck! He should have guessed!  Iron Bull opened the door as outside police sirens blared, barely heard over the wind.  He slammed the door shut, waking Dorian up with a snort.

“Wh- Bull what’s going on?” Dorian groaned, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Bull shoved the poster in his face, “I knew it!” he growled, “I knew there was something up with you!  I just didn’t know it was something this fucking big!”

Dorian shied away from the poster.

**WANTED**

**DORIAN PAVUS SON OF MAGISTER HALWARD PAVUS  
**

**GONE MISSING AFTER THE MURDER OF A SLAVE.**

**LARGE REWARD ONLY IF BROUGHT BACK ALIVE**

Followed by a picture of Dorian smiling at the camera.

“You… you murdered a slave?” Bull hissed, crumbling the poster up and tossing it away.

“No!” said Dorian quickly, crawling forward and trying to touch Bull’s arm.  “No it’s not like that!”

Bull jerked away, “You’re the son of a magister, if they find you with me… they’ll _kill_ me.  Why _shouldn’t_ I just turn you over before I get a fireball to the face from a bunch of mages?”

“Please, please!” Dorian had started to cry, Bull looked stubbornly away.  “Please Bull, I can explain! I promise I’ll tell you everything!  My father is lying about the slave, I’d never kill anyone.  You believe that, right?  Don’t turn me over, I can’t go back there!”

Iron Bull thought back to the diner, to the woman who had shook her head when finding out Bull had a hitchhiker.  _I stopped doing that after I found out I was helping a fugitive cross the boarder_.  “I don’t know what I believe,” Bull muttered, feeling oddly betrayed.  He shouldn’t.  Dorian was just some kid after all, he’d only known him a couple days.  What other big secrets was he keeping?

**BANG BANG BANG!**

Both Bull and Dorian starred at the door.

“Open up!  We know you’re in there with Magister Pavus’ son!”

Bull looked back at Dorian, teeth clenched so tightly he was giving himself a headache.  This could all be over if he willingly turned Dorian over and explained that this was all a big misunderstanding.  He could get back in his truck and continue on with his normal life.  Dorian sobbed and shook like a leaf on the bed, one hand cupped over half his face—the bruised half—, one visible eye wide and terrified, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks.  “Please,” he whispered, “don’t turn me over.  I have to get out of here.”

**BANG BANG BANG!**

“Open up now before we break down this door, Qunari!”

Iron Bull looked from Dorian to the door, lips pursed as he made up his mind.  With steady legs he walked towards the door.

Dorian curled up on the bed with a broken cry.  Bull grabbed the chair out from under the desk and jammed it under the door knob.  “Get dressed, Dorian, NOW!” Bull roared, storming away from the door with his fists clenched at his sides.  Dorian sat up with a gasp, but to his credit he didn’t freeze for more than a moment.

Bull tugged on his clothes while Dorian got dressed so fast his shirt was on backwards.  “You owe me some answers,” Bull hissed right in his face, furious at himself for choosing to do this.  It was the right thing, he could feel it in his gut… but it was also making him sick.  Some part of him wished he’d driven right past Dorian that night.

“Yes, I promise!” Dorian threw himself at Bull, hugging him tightly with a small sob.

“Alright alright,” Bull pushed him away, wincing as the cops started to kick the door.  It wouldn’t last long.  He turned towards the window, popping his neck before lunging forward, head down.  His horns shattered the glass, some shards cutting into his scalp and along the back of his neck.  Bull didn’t even fell the pain, jumping out the second story window with little thought.  When he landed he turned around, the wind and the rain lashing at him like whips.

“JUMP!” he yelled as Dorian froze in the window, one foot on the sill.

“I…” he looked over his shoulder and whatever he saw had him flinging himself out the window into Bull’s arms.  Bull didn’t even set him down, just cradled him in his arms as he ran as fast as he could for the parking lot.  He couldn’t take the truck, it was too big and too noticeable… and once the company found out he was on the run with a magister’s son he probably wouldn’t even have a job anymore.

Iron Bull mourned its loss even as he punched through the window of a nearby car that looked moderately quick and, more importantly, was easy to hot wire.  He opened the door and tossed Dorian into the passengers seat with little care for being gentle.  There wasn’t _time_ for gentle.  Bull’s hands shook a little as he touched the wires together, letting out a small breath as the engine fired up.  He was soaked to the bone when he climbed in, reversing with a squealing of tires as the police yelled and pointed from the second floor.

Bull floored it, glad that no one was out on the road in this miserable storm.  Dorian shivered against the door, still sobbing and hiccuping silently to himself.  Blood dripped from Bull’s forehead and he wiped it away, still angry and knowing if he said anything now he wouldn’t be able to take it back later.  They drove until the sound of sirens faded completely.  Bull had them get out in another parking lot, this one with cars that looked a bit abandoned.  He stole the one that looked like it would run the longest and hoped no one would report it anytime soon.

It wasn’t until they were back on the freeway that he turned to Dorian, lips curled into a frown.  “Alright, kid,” Bull grunted, wiping more blood away from his eyes, “talk.  And it had better be the truth.”


	3. So Don't Run From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a mad dash for the Tevinter border, but they may not make it through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really blown away by the positive response to this silly little AU
> 
> Thank you guys, your comments make this even more fun for me! You can find me on tumblr at: ohgodsalazarwhy

  


Dorian sucked in a deep breath as if he were going to answer Bull, but merely let it out in one long slow hiss.  Another deep breath.  Letting it out.  Iron Bull scowled, looking over to snap at him to get on with it when he realized Dorian was trying to stop crying long enough to speak.  Fuck… Bull turned his eye back on the road.  He was known to have a bit of a temper when his almost unlimited patience was finally broken, but taking it out on Dorian would be a mistake.

“I don’t… I don’t know how much you know about The Tevinter Imperium,” said Dorian at last, looking out the window as they drove through the endless rain and darkness.

“Very little,” said Bull curtly.

“In Tevinter,” Dorian continued, wringing his hands in his lap as he spoke, “it’s not… it’s not normally a problem to like men.  As long as you’re willing to lie about it.  Marry and make a heir to continue the family.”

Iron Bull was starting to see where this was going, but he said nothing.  There had to be more to it than that.  Dorian’s reaction in the motel room had been too… extreme.

“My family already had a wife picked out for me,” said Dorian softly, “she was intelligent and sharp tongued and we would have made a beautiful couple, snapping and snarling at each other to the end of our days.  A true Tevinter marriage.”  Dorian looked up as if waiting for Bull to reply, but Bull just stared stubbornly out the windshield.  He was still angry, though he wasn’t sure where to direct his anger.

“Well… I…ah… I refused the marriage,” said Dorian.  His voice warbled a little, so Bull broke down and looked at him.  There were tears in his eyes again.  “My father was furious when I told him I wouldn’t lie about who I was.“

“Is that when he…?” Iron Bull pointed to the side of his face.

Dorian shook his head, almost angrily wiping moisture away from his eyes.  “No, I _wish_ it was that simple.  He did manage to scream at me that he had no son,” the watery smile Dorian gave Bull had his heart clenching.  He looked away.  “Three days went by and I started to hope maybe it would blow over.  I could do other things assure the Pavus legacy.  I’m an Altus, and a powerful mage.  However…” Dorian looked back out the window, voice growing tight.

“My father called me into his study.  I was hoping we could reconcile.  I did… I still… I loved him.  Love him.”  A small sob, quickly smothered.  “He backhanded me so hard I fell to the ground.  There was an elven slave in the room.  Young, maybe, I didn’t get a good look at them.  My father was casting b-blood magic using the slave for a source.”

“Dorian…” Iron Bull’s rage flared, but now it was directed at his father.

Dorian put his head in his hands, fingers sliding up until they could clench in his hair, palms over his eyes.  “I fought as hard as I could.  I was dizzy, there was blood in my eyes.  Blood everywhere.  He was screaming about how it was better this way.  He could ch-change me…” Dorian shuddered.  “I managed to slam my fist into his temple and ran for it.  If they’re framing me for the murder of a slave then the elf must have died of blood loss.  I didn’t kill anybody.  I ran to my rooms, packed my bag and grabbed my staff.  I… I had to fight Pavus guards to leave and my staff was snapped in t-two but I got out.  I made it.”

“How did you get on the side of that old road during a storm?” asked Bull softy, reaching over to squeeze Dorian’s shoulder.

“I have…had… a motorcycle.  I was trying to take the back roads but the storm hit and the damn bike skidded off the road. I had to use a great deal of mana to heal myself.  I walked along the side of the road until I saw your headlights.  I knew if you passed by I may not have another chance so I gathered up the last of my mana to shoot up that fireball.“

“That damn spell almost killed me,” Bull grumbled without malice.

“In hindsight I could have gotten us both killed,” Dorian sniffed with a weak smile.  “I thought you were going to hit me when the truck skid like that.”  He paused, eyes darting down to his hands.  “Maybe it would have been better that way.”

Bull slammed on the brakes, swerving off to the shoulder and putting the car in park before turning and grabbing Dorian by the shoulders, forcing their eyes to meet.  “You listen to me, kid-”

“I’m not a k-”  

“-shut up.  Do you know how long I’ve been a trucker?”  Dorian shook his head, eyes wide and shining with unshed tears, “14 years.  14 goddamn years.  And I’d do it until I retired.  I loved that fucked job.”

“I’m so sorry I-”

“Shut _up_ ,” Bull growled, cupping his hand over Dorian’s mouth.  “I loved that job because when Iron Bull does something, he commits to it 100%.  I had my choice, I could have chosen my job and my normal life back in the motel.  I could have turned you in and washed my hands of this whole fucked up situation.”  Bull’s watched tears trickle down to pool by his fingers where they pressed into Dorian’s skin.  “But I didn’t.  I broke a fucking window and jumped out of it.  I stole two different cars for you, Dorian.”  Bull slid his hands over Dorian’s face until he was cupping his jaw, thumbs coming up to brush away the tears as they fell.

“I don’t regret making this decision.  Don’t regret making yours.“  Bull leaned in, hands gently urging Dorian forward until their lips met in a slow, chaste kiss.  “I’m going to get you out of here,” said Bull, pulling back with a small breath.

“Eh heh…” Dorian let out a weak laugh, reaching up to rub the heel of his palm against each eye.  “I sure lucked out.  Maybe it was Andraste guiding me there.”

“Who knows,” said Bull, knowing he didn’t have to believe in Andraste to believe in some form of lucky coincident.  If it helped Dorian sleep at night, that was all that mattered.  He leaned in again, kissing up the remaining tears as Dorian clung to him, fingers curled in his flannel jacket as if afraid to let go.  Bull pulled back with one final kiss to Dorian’s lips, sitting up straight in his seat and putting the car back in gear to get on the road again.  They still had a long way to go.

At some point Dorian fell asleep, head resting against the window and feet curled up on the seat.  It couldn’t be comfortable, which just went to show how exhausted he really was.  Bull shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over Dorian to make sure he stayed warm.  He was used to long, sleepless trips, but this was getting ridiculous.  He hadn’t slept at the motel and before that he’d just had a four hour nap in the back of his truck.  Bull knew he’d have to stop soon, before they could ever hope of reaching the border.  The cuts on his head had stopped bleeding, thankfully, but they still stung something fierce.  Probably just another few scars to add to his already impressive collection.

“Uhg…” Bull turned on the radio when his eyes started to droop, keeping it quiet so as not to disturb Dorian.

“ _-do you think this is an act of war_?”

“ _No, I think it’s the actions of one lone Qunari! We know they’re inherently savage, but most Qunari would be smart enough not to kidnap a Magister’s son_!”

“ _Apparently not_!”

The talking heads laughed amongst themselves and Bull wanted to punch the radio.  There was red creeping into the corner of his vision and he took several deep breaths until it went away.  He couldn’t lose control here.  The men kept talking.

“ _I am sure the Pavus boy is terrified_.”

Bull glanced at Dorian, sleeping peacefully against the window, Bull’s jacket engulfing him and keeping him warm.  Yeah.  The kid probably was scared, but it wasn’t of Bull.

“ _I hear they’ve set up checkpoints all along the border.  They’ll never get out without getting caught.  The Pavus boy will be home safe before he knows it._ ”

“ _And the Qunari_?”

“ _Killed, I would imagine_.”

Iron Bull turned the radio off in disgust, hands shaking.  With fear or anger he wasn’t sure.  A little bit of both.  This was serious, they were heading to a border that was expecting them, and neither Bull nor Dorian were generic enough to fake it.  Dorian could potentially shave off the defining facial hair, but Bull’s horns and size could never be hidden.  Fuck fuck fuck! He slammed his hand against the wheel with a growl.  

“Mnn…Bull…?” Dorian stirred against the window.

“It’s nothing, Dorian,” said Bull softly, “go back to sleep.”

“I wasn’t really,” Dorian’s voice cracked as he sat up with a stretch, one hand coming down to bring the jacket back up when it slid down.  “I heard all…that.”

Iron Bull grinned weakly, “On a scale from 1 to 10 how terrified are you of me?”

Dorian leaned over, fingers stroking down Bull’s shoulder, “Hmmm, wrong scale.  From 1 to 10 how attracted to you am I?”  He leaned over, lips brushing along the rough black stubble at Bull’s jaw.

Iron Bull laughed, hand on Dorian’s chest pushing him back, “Come on, not while I’m driving in a storm.  You’ll get us killed.”

Dorian sat back with a small pout, “You look like you’re about to crash regardless, you should pull over and rest.  After all, if they’re already watching the border, what’s the hurry until we figure out a plan?”

He had a point… Iron Bull yawned until his jaw cracked and decided Dorian had the right idea.  He couldn’t help anyone if he fell asleep at the wheel.  He was actually perversely glad for the wild storm currently buffeting their car around.  The night was pitch black, and when Bull pulled off the freeway and drove onto the side of the road with the headlights off, he was sure they were practically invisible.

“Only let me sleep for a few hours,” said Bull as he pushed the seat back to give himself leg room before leaning it as far back as it could go.  This wasn’t the most comfortable car, especially for someone his size, but with how tired he was Bull almost felt like he could sleep outside in the torrential rain.  He shut his eyes, listening to the sound of rain falling hard on the roof of the car, wind howling furiously just outside the windows.  Dorian was rustling around in the next seat, maybe going back to sleep?

Then he felt fingers on the button of his jeans.  Bull jerked, reaching down to grab Dorian’s wrist.  “What do you think you’re doing?” he muttered without opening his eyes.

“Think of it like a lullaby,” said Dorian, the grin obvious in his voice.  “My thanks for breaking a window with your head.“

“Incorrigible,” said Bull, letting Dorian’s wrist go, he wasn’t going to complain.

Now released, Dorian popped the button on Bull’s jeans and slid the zipper down slowly.  Bull wore nothing under them so Dorian’s fingers curled around the shaft of his cock to pull it free with a small groan.  Iron Bull threw an arm over his eyes, letting out a long, slow breath as Dorian began to stroke.  His touch was slow at first, almost exploratory.  He ran his fingers down the shaft, tracing the thick, flaccid flesh down to Bull’s balls and then back up to the glans.  A hot tongue flicked out over the tip, lips closing to suckle sweetly.

It was relaxing, to have Dorian sucking him slowly to hardness, both hands rubbing gently along the shaft.  The arousal flowed lazily through Bull’s veins, warming him from the inside out.  Dorian kept letting out small moans, whimpering and humming as he lapped at the big throbbing vein under the shaft.  Bull was so tired he dozed on and off as Dorian lazily sucked him off.  It felt good, amazing.

He reached down to tangle his fingers in Dorian’s black hair, curling it around his fingers.  Dorian’s head bobbed rhythmically, long slow sucks that occasionally pulled a moan from between Bull’s lips.  It couldn’t last forever, and soon the heat laying in Bull’s belly grew tight and molten, his balls drawing up as every suckle from Dorian brought him that much closer to coming.  Finally Bull groaned, back arching and arms reaching up in a long luxerious stretch as Dorian swallowed down every drop of come that Bull splashed into his mouth.  Bull was asleep by the time he collapsed back on the seat.

A particularly strong gust of wind sent the car rocking and Bull waking up with a disoriented snort.  When he opened his eyes he expected to see the inside of his truck, but instead he stared up at the ceiling of the dingy car.  Ah right.  His truck was abandoned miles and miles behind them.  Bull shifted to look out the window, squinting through the rivulets of water that gushed over the glass.  He wasn’t sure how long he’d slept, but it was far longer than a few hours.  The night was long gone, and though the clouds over them were so thick and black it was hard to tell what time it actually was.  Bull let out a slow breath, sitting up on an elbow to see Dorian fast asleep stretched out across the seats with his head in Bull’s lap.  A patch of drool darkened the denim of his jeans over his thigh.

Iron Bull allowed himself a moment of silence, fingers combing sweetly through Dorian’s messy hair.  His cock was still out of his pants and Dorian had a bit of come dried at the corner of his mouth.  He must have passed out right after Bull had.  Shit, he couldn’t wait to get home, they both deserved some real sleep in a real bed (and when had he decided Dorian was going home with him?).  Gently, Bull shook Dorian’s shoulder.  ”Dorian…wake up, we have to get going.”

"Mmnngg…" Dorian grumbled, rubbing his cheek against Bull’s thigh as if it were a pillow and he was trying to burrow in.  Bull laughed and pinched his cheek, feeling some stubble under his fingers.  "Hey…!"  Dorian grumbled and slapped Bull’s hand away, slowly pushing himself up with a yawn.  He had the barest hint of a shadow around his jaw and he scratched at it with a grimace.

Bull tucked his cock back into his pants, zipping them up to look semi-presentable.  ”Good thing no one bothered to look in here,” Bull grinned, “imagine what the authorities would have thought, you passed out with your head in my lap and my dick out.”

Dorian sniffed, reaching up to try and make something out of his hair, “They can’t prove anything.”

"Oh?  You have a little something…" Bull reached forward to brush the flaking come away from Dorian’s cheek, savoring how hard he blushed.

Dorian sat down heavily, arm rubbing over his mouth and cheeks as if worried there was more there, still blushing.  ”Okay…maybe they could prove something,” he muttered.

Iron Bull laughed, adjusting his seat before turning the car back on.  ”I don’t know how long we slept, but it was too long.”  Bull pulled back onto the road, wondering if it even mattered.  He didn’t have a plan to get past the border checkpoints.

Dorian had hugged Bull’s jacket to his chest, watching the rain beat down on the windshield as they drove.  There were a few cars here and there, but Bull hoped they’d be too busy paying attention to the road to look over and see Bull driving.  He was just too damn recognizable.  ”What are we going to do?” asked Dorian quietly, as if reading Bull’s mind.

"I dunno, Dorian," Bull reached up to adjust the rear view mirror, "but I’ll punch out anyone who tries to take you back."

Dorian laughed under his breath, “You, punching a bunch of Tevinter mages… now that’s something I’d pay to see.”

"Oh? How much?  I need a new way to make some coin."  Dorian’s face fell at once and Bull reached over to ruffle his hair before he could get stuck in an apology loop.

"Oh come on!" Dorian slapped him away, reaching up to try and fix the damage.

They drove in companionable silence for about an hour, Bull racking his brains for any possible way to get them both out of Tevinter alive.  He turned on the radio once, but all it took was a pair of talking heads asking themselves what sort of monster he was for Bull to turn it off again with a frown.  The border was getting close, and he was at a complete loss.  It almost seemed hopeless.  Dorian was tense in the next seat, clutching Bull’s jacket like a lifeline, eyes staring unseeingly out the windshield. Bull could only imagine what was going on in his head.

It was starting to get dark again, well, darkER anyway.  Bull chewed his bottom lip, they were only 40 minutes away from the border and he didn’t have anything better than just slamming on the gas to run over whoever got in their way.  That plan probably wouldn’t work on a bunch of mages though.  He looked at Dorian, reaching over to squeeze his shoulder when he caught sight of a truck stop, and a very familiar cab.  Bull slammed on the brakes so hard the tires squealed and they almost spun out.  Dorian slammed his hands on the dash before his face could meet it, swearing in Tevene as Bull spun the wheel to make it off the freeway, the side of the car scraping along the barrier.

” _Vehendis_!” Dorian snapped, “What is wrong with you, Bull?”

"I have a plan," he said, delighting in the way hope bloomed in Dorian’s eyes, "but I’m going to need you to do something."

"Anything!"  Dorian straightened up, knuckles white against the plaid of Bull’s flannel jacket.

Bull parked beside the furthest truck, blocking anyone in the diner from seeing them.  He shifted as if he were digging around in the back seat, hiding him mostly from view without it being too suspicious.  ”Okay Dorian, put on the coat, pull the hood up.”

"Uhg, it’s got holes in it," said Dorian, shrugging on the giant jacket which did a good job of hiding his shape.

"Well yeah, you think I could put on a hood otherwise?" Bull grinned.  "There’s going to be a man around here somewhere, his name is Krem, he’s a Vint.  Brown hair, sides of his head shaved down, not very tall, and he’ll be clean shaven.  I need him brought here, alright? Keep the hood up, don’t let anyone look you in the eye, hands in your pockets."

"Why will he go anywhere with me?" asked Dorian, throwing the hood up, his hair sticking out of the holes on the side where Bull’s horns would normally go.

"Tell him it’s time for the horns to go up, and he’ll know what you mean.  Don’t say my name, just incase people are listening.  Now go go go, Dorian!" Bull shoved at Dorian’s shoulder until he opened the door and stepped outside into the rain.  His hood was immediately blown off but he flipped it back up and held onto it as he tromped out of view towards the diner.  Bull sat in the car, twisted around to keep himself out of view from anyone who would glance over this way or walk past.  Several tense minutes ticked by and Bull started to worry that Dorian had been grabbed.

Then a sharp rap on the window, and Bull glanced up to see Dorian grinning proudly at him, Krem waving right next to him, though looking a bit bewildered.  Bull sat up and glanced around to make sure no one was around before waving for Dorian and Krem to get in the car.  Dorian slid into the back seat and Krem jumped into the passenger seat, both of them drenched and dripping.

"Andraste’s tits, Bull," said Krem, "what have you gotten yourself into now?  You’re all over the news.  This the Magister’s kid?" Krem tilted his head towards Dorian who was already opening his mouth to refute the kid claim.  Bull met his eyes and shook his head.  Not now.  Dorian shut his mouth with a scowl.

"This is Dorian Pavus, Krem.  Dorian, this is Krem, he’s…Aclassi guy," Bull grinned, he couldn’t help it.

"Just as funny the 400th time," said Krem with a good-natured shake of his head.  "So let me guess, you guys need to get out of here."

"Just like that?" asked Dorian incredulously, picking at one of the buttons on the jacket.

Krem jerked his head at Bull, “He ever tell you how he lost his eye?”

Dorian shook his head and Bull crossed his arms, “That’s not really important, Krem.”

Krem grinned, ignoring him completely, “This big idiot took a broken beer bottle for me.  Didn’t even know me.  So if Iron Bull needs something, then I’m there.  What do you have in mind?”

"I’m thinking you cross the border in your truck," said Bull, ignoring the look Dorian was giving him, "we’re in the back, I don’t know if you have anything in the trailer but we can hide in the back.  They glance around, but you’re another Vint so maybe they’ll let you go easier."

"Maybe," said Krem, "but my trailer has a load that might be just the thing we need."  He had an almost wicked smile on his face, sending just a drop of apprehension into Bull’s belly.  Nothing good ever came of that smile.  They abandoned the car with Krem keeping look out as Bull and Dorian made their way to his truck.  When Bull had caught sight of it from the freeway he’d just noticed the cab, but now he was starting to hear the lowing.

Krem had a trailer stuffed full of druffalo and Dorian groaned loudly at the sight.  ”THIS is his trailer!  Why couldn’t we get one full of pillows, or couches?!”

Krem was laughing, but Bull had to admit it was appropriate.  The horns of the druffalo would hide a lot of sins should anyone look in here.  ”No time to spare,” said Bull, clapping Dorian on the back, “with freedom comes a nice, long, hot shower.”

"Maybe I should just let Father turn me into a drooling vegetable with blood magic," muttered Dorian, even as he stepped into the door on the side of the trailer.  Bull stepped in after him, the druffalo looking at them with their big soulful eyes.  One nibbled at the sleeve of Bull’s jacket, which Dorian was still wearing, and he jerked away with a disgusted sound.

"Hold tight, you two, we’ll be home free before you know it," said Krem, shutting and barring the door before walking up to the cab.

Bull grabbed Dorian and somehow they managed to shove their way through the tightly packed herd into the furthest corner.  Bull sat down, uncaring of the dirty hay below them, and pulled Dorian into his lap.  The trailer jostled as Krem began to drive, rain flying through the slats of the trailer to soak the both of them to the bone in moments.  Dorian curled up close, already beginning to shiver.  ”You think we’ll really make it?” Dorian whispered, fingers curling in Bull’s shirt.  ”Seems hard to believe, I think I half expected to die or get caught by now.”

"We’ll make it," said Bull resolutely, "I’d trust Krem with my life any day of the week."  Dorian was still shivering, and Bull wasn’t entirely sure it was from the cold.  He wrapped his arms around him, urging him up until their noses brushed, Dorian’s warm breath panting over Bull’s mouth. “Say it, Dorian,” said Bull, nipping his bottom lip.

“We’re going to make it,” said Dorian, meeting Bull’s eye, and he almost looked like he believed it.  

Bull wasn’t sure who leaned forward first, but they kissed frantically, lips and tongues fighting for dominance.  A battle Bull easily won.  Dorian let out a low whine as Bull slipped his tongue between his lips, hands sliding down his back to reach his ass and squeeze.  His big hands cupped each firm globe, rubbing and kneading, pulling Dorian forward to rock against his stomach.  It felt desperate, as if they both knew that one, or both of them, may not make it out of this alive.

Dorian’s lips broke away with a pant, immediately moving to Bull’s thick neck to lick and suck away the water running down his silver skin.  He wasn’t sure how far they were going to take this, but Bull was more than willing to suck Dorian off in the back of this dirty trailer.  Then a druffalo got curious and ruined the mood by snorting right in Dorian’s ear.

“Eugh!” Dorian sat up and shoved at it until it lowed with disappointment and turned away.  “Stupid animals,” he muttered, rubbing his ear against his shoulder.

“You know what the first thing I’m going to do to you is when we cross the border?” asked Bull, touching Dorian’s chin to get his attention.

“What?” Dorian asked.

Bull leaned in so his lips brushed Dorian’s ear, the one not covered in druffalo spit, “I’m gonna fuck the _shit_ out of you.”

Dorian gave Bull a full body shudder, pupils dilated, “Aren’t you a filthy old man?” he breathed.

“If I’m old than you’re a kid,” Bull laughed, reaching back down to squeeze Dorian’s perfect ass.

Dorian no doubt had a cutting reply to that statement, but there was a hiss and squeal as the truck began to slow down.  That could only mean one thing.  Bull cupped the back of Dorian’s head as he buried it against his neck, legs curling up as if he could lose himself against Bull’s body.  The druffalo let out low moans as the truck came to a stop, all of them rocking where they stood.  The one who had snorted in Dorian’s ear turned around and decided to sniff at Bull.  Which he was fine with, the closer the druffalo were, the harder he and Dorian were to see.

The slats in the trailer meant he and Dorian could hear everything that was going on.

“Routine check, there is a dangerous fugitive,” said someone.

The sound of a door opening, “Can’t be too careful,” said Krem.

Another voice, darker, it sent shivers down Bull’s spine, “Do you have anything to declare?”  Dorian’s grip on him tightened, legs drawing in closer.

“Just a bunch of druffalo,” said Krem.

“Check the trailer,” said the dark voice, sounding suspicious.  Too suspicious.

The trailer door opened and Bull curled over Dorian protectively.  He had nothing to pray to but fate.  The druffalo shuffled and made sounds of greeting and whoever was standing amongst them made a sound of disgust before leaving.  “Yeah, just a ton of animals in there,” said the first voice.

“So am I free to go? I’m sort of on a time limit,” said Krem.

“Where are you taking these?” said the dark voice.

“Hinterlands,” Krem lied easily, “you know the horse master in Fereldan he-”

“Shut up,” snarled the dark voice.  “You’re lying.”

Bull tensed, Dorian let out a shaky breath.

“Why would I lie about where-”

The sound of flesh hitting flesh and Krem cried out in pain. 

“HE’S LYING, THE QUNARI IS HERE SOMEWHERE, CHECK THE WHOLE DAMN TRAILER OR IT’S YOUR LIVES IF HE GETS AWAY WITH THE PAVUS BOY!”

“The driver is getting away!”

“You fools he’s trying to distract us, leave him!  Empty that trailer, tear apart the cab!”

Bull didn’t know how, or why, but they were found out.  He shot to his feet, shoving Dorian behind him so the only way to get to him was through Bull.  Red crawled into his vision and this time Bull did nothing to stop it.  No one was going to touch Dorian.  The back of the trailer was thrown wide open, fireballs thrown at the ceiling to panic the druffalo.  They started to jostle with fear, running out the back with cries.  Bull could see a line of angry and bewildered drivers screaming as the herd burst out, some druffalo even deciding to go _over_ cars rather than around them.

Then the trailer was empty and there was nowhere to hide.  Three Tevinter border patrol mages stood with their staffs pointed menacingly at Bull, though he detected a hint of a tremor in them.

“You idiots don’t just stand there, get him!” the dark voice rounded the corner and Bull saw he was a tall man wearing a uniform that marked him as an officer of Tevinter’s elite mage enforcement squad.

One cast a spell for ropes of ice and Bull tensed, knowing no amount of berserker rage could protect him from this.  Warm hands splayed on his lower back and with a boom of concussive energy a barrier enfolded Bull and Dorian in their little corner, shattering the other mages spell like glass.

“HA!” Bull punched into his palm and cracked his knuckles, “now if you want me you gotta get in close!  How good will your magic be when I punch your faces in?!”

The officer’s face twisted as if he’d bit into a lemon.  “Pavus boy!” he snapped, taking a few steps into the trailer, his hands folded behind his back.  “I can’t actually see you behind this ones…bulk… but you should know we’re not going to hurt you.  We want to save you.”

“I don’t want to be saved!” Dorian yelled, voice strained with the incredible effort of casting without a staff.  “Leave us alone, let us go!”

“Not an option, stupid child.  Get him!” The officer barked, stepping back so the three, extremely nervous, mages could advance.

Iron Bull’s focus narrowed to a pinpoint, his blood roaring in his ears.  The mages were inching forward, clearly unsure if they should be more afraid of Bull or the officer glaring at them.  He snorted like a beast, baring his teeth and spreading his arms wide, inviting them to come after him.  The mage in the middle was moving a little faster than his peers and finally he lunched, fire spraying from his staff only to extinguish on Dorian’s shimmering barrier.  Bull lashed out, grabbing the end of the staff and hauling the mage forward with it.  

The two other mages jumped on him, trying to cast through the barrier as Bull wrestled with all three.  At some point Dorian was jostled and the barrier fell, but Bull didn’t care.  The mages had knives with them, which they were trying to stab Bull with.  He grabbed one and hoisted him over his head, throwing him at the screaming officer and sending both of them crashing to the floor of the filthy trailer.  The way was open.  Bull grabbed the other two mages and pinned them against his body.

“DORIAN, RUN!” he roared, uncaring of the blades that sliced at him as the mages struggled to get free.

Dorian darted out from behind him, fleeing for the end of the trailer.  Then he stopped in his tracks, turning around when he realized Bull wasn’t following him.  “Bull, come on!”

The officer was dragging himself to his feet, swaying, blood dripping down his forehead.  “DORIAN FUCKING GET OUT OF HERE!”  Find Krem, leave.  Go somewhere safe.  I’ll be fine.  

Bull couldn’t say any of that as the officer grabbed the staff off his back with a scream of, “ENOUGH!” A blast of energy flew from his staff, hitting Bull so hard he was lifted off his feet, dropping the two mages as he slammed so hard against the metal slats of the trailer he left a dent with his head.  The world spun as Bull collapsed, too weak to rise, head throbbing.

“b-ULL!”  Feet running towards him.  “No! Let me go!”  

A scuffle.  Bull tried to rise, he lifted his head to see Dorian getting physically lifted off his feet, hands held behind his back.  Then darkness.

Sorry Dorian…so sorry…

He awoke slowly.  His first thought was surprise at waking at all.  Next, the sounds of traffic, they were still near the border.  Maybe still on it.  Next, he was cuffed to a big chair, his ankles cuffed to the feet, his wrists cuffed behind his back, the chain running through a slat in the chair.  Next, Dorian.  Bull opened his eyes, head swimming with pain as light assaulted his vision.  He squinted until his eyes adjusted, finding himself in a big, white, empty room lit from above with humming florescent lights.

Bull tested the cuffs and hissed as the moment he did they began to heat up.

“I wouldn’t mess with them,” said an accented Tevinter voice, “they’ll get so hot they’ll burn right through bone.”

Bull looked up to see a tall man in a set of Magister’s robes walking through the door.  He was dark skinned and haughty, his face resembling Dorian in such a way that there was no mistaking who he was.  Magister Pavus, Dorian’s father.  Dorian himself came slinking in after him, head hung in defeat.  Bull relaxed with a sigh to see him alive and well…for the moment.

“I’m surprised you haven’t killed me,” he rumbled, hands clenched into fists behind his back.

“Believe me, I want to,” said Magister Pavus coldly.  He wrapped an arm over Dorian’s shoulders, and even Bull could see how tense Dorian was, how unwelcome the touch, but Pavus ignored it.  “Dorian here has made a deal.  We don’t kill you, we exile you from Tevinter for the rest of your life, and he comes home with me without a fight.”

“How the fuck did you know we were even in that trailer?” asked Bull, heart breaking to see how Dorian hung his head in defeat.  Accepting his wretched fate for Bull’s sake.

Pavus smiled slyly, reaching into the pocket of his robes and pulling out a vial with a single drop of blood in the bottom.  “You left behind something in the hotel when you went out head first through a window.  Just enough to supply a single drop to every checkpoint.  Not enough to track you, or follow you, but enough to react when you were very near.  Simple magic.”

“You blood magic using fuckers!” Bull snarled, rattling his chains until the cuffs started to warm again and he went still with a hiss of pain.

“The father I knew would never have done this,” said Dorian at last, ducking away from his arm.  “You taught me that blood magic was for the weak of mind!”

“Dorian!” Pavus hissed, “we’ll talk later!”

Dorian seemed to struggle with that before he let out a long, slow breath, face going blank.  “Fine… but… I want to say goodbye.”

“I’ll allow it…” said Dorian’s father slowly, looking disgusted.

“I’m sorry,” Dorian whispered, walking over to Bull and falling to his knees before him.  “I’m sorry but they were going to kill you right then and there… and I didn’t know what else to do.”  He rest his head on Bull’s knee, tears dripping onto the denim as Dorian squeezed his eyes shut.  Bull wanted to snap the cuffs and gather Dorian up in his arms.

Pavus was watching them with a sneer, and then Bull saw movement behind him.  The door opening silently, Krem’s head poking in.  Bull quickly bent down, ignoring the way the cuffs heated up to whisper against Dorian’s ear, “Make a scene.”

Dorian didn’t ask why, he merely jumped to his feet and turned on his father, “I’ve changed my mind, I’m not going ANYWHERE!”

“Dorian!” Pavus grabbed the staff from his back, pointing it at both him and Bull, “So help me, but by the Maker I will do whatever it takes to bring you back home!”

“I don’t think so.”  Krem grabbed Pavus by the shoulder and whirled him around to give him a sucker punch in the face.  Pavus dropped like a ton of bricks, blood spraying from his nose and staff clattering to the floor.

“Hahaha KREM!”  Bull grinned, “I knew you wouldn’t leave us high and dry!”

“Hell no,” said Krem, standing back as Dorian darted forward to grab the staff, clutching it tightly to his chest.  “Those bastards are terrified of Mr. Magister here, it was easy to sneak in.  Good on you Dorian, keeping his attention,” Krem crossed his arms over his chest with that lazy smile he wore so well.

“Come on, Bull, let’s go,” Dorian was breathing hard as he touched the head of the staff to the cuffs.  Bull felt them freeze over and with a flex of his wrists they shattered into a thousand pieces.  Next the cuffs around his ankles and then he was on his feet and scooping Dorian into a spinning hug, laughing his head off.  He’d never been closer to dying.  Dorian gasped, “Bull!” but then he laughed as well, a small watery laugh of disbelief that this was even happening.

“You’ll never get out of here.”

Bull set Dorian down as his father started to drag himself up.  He walked over, reaching down to grab Pavus by the front of his robes and slam him against the wall, his feet kicking uselessly against thin air.  “You listen here,” Bull growled, savoring the fear growing in his eyes, “I could snap you like a twig right here and now… but I’m not.”  Dorian moved in beside him, staff held close in a threatening manner.

“So here is how this is going to go down,” Bull snarled, getting up in Pavus’ face, slamming him against the wall just to hear his head thunk against it again.  “You are going to destroy each and every vial with my blood in it. You are going to let us go.  Dorian is a grown fucking man, he’s not some runaway child.  If he doesn’t want to stay, he doesn’t have to!  And you KNOW that!  Magisters don’t have the same kind of power in Fereldan, now do they?  No one is going to come after Dorian there because he can make his own damn decisions!”

Apparently knowing he couldn’t appeal to Bull, Pavus looked at his son with desperate eyes, “Dorian! Everything I’ve done I’ve done for you, you would really ruin your family like this?!”

“No,” said Dorian coldly, “YOU ruined this family.  You don’t care about me, just the Pavus legacy.  Your stupid _fucking_ legacy!“  Dorian held out the staff, pushing it under his father’s chin, “I’m done.  Father.  You’re going to let me go or I’ll…I’ll do something we’ll both regret.”  Dorian’s voice shook, but Bull didn’t hear a lie within it.

Neither did his father, apparently, because he swallowed hard and looked away.  “Fine.  Fine.”  he said.  “Leave, all of you… and I don’t ever want to see you again.”

“You’ve already told me I’m not your son,” said Dorian, “you don’t have to worry about that.”

Bull saw a flash of hurt in Pavus’ eyes.  Then Dorian muttered something and the staff flared purple.  Pavus went completely limp, head lolling back against the wall before Bull dropped him, letting him collapse to the floor.  “What did you do to him?” he asked.

“Just… put him out for a bit,” Dorian muttered, hugging the staff close like a lifeline.

Iron Bull fell to one knee, reaching forward to draw Dorian into a tight hug.  “Hey, it’s going to be alright…kid.”

Dorian sniffed and punched his shoulder, pulling back with a shaky smile on his face, “Don’t make me put you out too, I have a staff now.”

“I’d hate to break this up,” said Krem dryly, “but we should be getting out of here.”

“The sooner we get out of Tevinter the happier I’ll be,” Bull agreed, getting to his feet, “fuck this place.”

Dorian took one last look at his unconscious father before giving Bull a resolute nod and heading for the door.  He poked his head out first, then pulled back with a grin on his face, “I’m driving over the border,” he said, “my father drove the Archon here.”

“Shit,” said Krem, “That was his?  You guys really were rolling in money.”

“Coast is clear,” said Dorian, “let’s go.”

Bull and Krem ran after Dorian as they all approached the sleek black vehicle parked next to the unused checkpoint building.  Cars rushed through the now open border, accounting for all the noise Bull heard when waking up.  It spoke to Pavus’ arrogance that there were no guards around, and the car was completely unlocked.  Bull squeezed himself into the passenger seat as Krem threw himself in the back.

Dorian looked confident behind the wheel, placing the staff in a pair of hooks over the driver’s side doors so it comfortably ran the length of the car.  He touched his finger to where the key in any other car would be, and with a spark of magic the thing roared to life.  The dash lit up, the radio started playing some classical Tevinter junk which Dorian changed to rock with a flick of his wrist.  He looked nervous and giddy in equal measure as he floored the gas, sending them rocketing into the busy freeway with a squealing of tires and honking of horns.

Krem yelled as they were nearly broadsided by a truck but Dorian twisted the wheel and changed gears, sending the car rushing forward and out of harms way.  Bull whooped, punching a dent in the roof of the car.  He’d never been closer to death, and despite the headache still plaguing him, he felt as if he could fight the world!

Dorian slowed down the minute the border was out of the sight and it was clear no one was chasing them.

“I’m free,” said Dorian shakily, “I’m actually free.  We made it.  We’re all still alive!”

“Dinner’s on me, boys!” said Krem from the back, leaning between the seats to grin at them, “and Andrastes tits, Bull, you look like shit we should get you to a healer.”

“I’ll take care of it when we stop,” said Dorian, turning to smile at Bull, “it’s my turn to take care of you.”

“Bleg, you two are gross,” said Krem, sitting back in his seat.

Iron Bull laughed so hard he almost cried.

Their journey to Skyhold seemed to take no time at all after the frantic dash through Tevinter.  The Archon ran entirely on magic, so as long as Dorian could sip a lyrium potion now and again, the car ran without stopping.  He healed Bull’s injuries with a gentle hand, magic warm on Bull’s skin.  If Krem hadn’t been right there he was sure they would have gotten carried away.

“So I was thinking,” said Krem as they entered Skyhold city limits, “you and I are pretty much out of a job, what with my cargo now roaming the freeways of Tevinter and you, abandoning your truck to smuggle a Magister’s son over the border.”

“Yyyeah…” said Bull, twisting around to look at him.

“Well Rocky has always talked about wanting to start a garage, and we’ve been fixing up cars for years so… we should just open up a garage, you know?  We could focus on the semis, no one else does that in Skyhold.”  said Krem.

Bull rubbed his chin, his stubble now officially a beard, “That’s…not a bad idea.  Call me in a couple of days, we’ll get things rolling.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” grinned Krem.

Dorian took directions to Krem’s home, dropping him off before Bull started to direct him to his apartment.  He had one hand on Dorian’s thigh when they pulled into Bull’s parking space, the car shutting off to leave them in complete silence.  “So…ah… we’re here,” said Dorian nervously.

“Yeah, thanks Dorian,” Bull clapped him on the thigh and got out, “do you know what hotel you’re going to stay at?” he asked, leaning down with his hands on the roof of the car to look at Dorian.

Dorian’s face fell immediately, his hand halfway to the buckle on his belt.  Iron Bull could not keep the grin off his face, bursting into laughter as Dorian’s face changed from hurt to anger in a flash.

“You stupid… how dare…!” he struggled with the belt, practically lunging across the seat to punch Bull in the gut.  “That’s not funny!”

“I don’t know, the look on your face was kind of funny,” said Bull with a grunt, hauling Dorian out of the door and shoving him against the car to growl right in his face.  “As if I’d let you get away after all that… now I believe I owe you something.”

“You did promise to…how did you put it so basely… _fuck the shit out of me_ ,” said Dorian breathlessly.

“Yyyyeeaaahhh,” Bull drawled, eye lidding as heat flooded his body.

They barely made it up to his apartment, Dorian tossing the staff on the floor as the two of them collapsed on Bull’s couch.  Bull sucked Dorian off there, not trying to hold things off, just trying to give him release.  Dorian wailed as he came, hands clenched around Bull’s horns.  

From there Bull carried him into the bedroom, shedding the last of their lingering clothes to throw Dorian down on the bed.  Now he had lube and nothing but time, stretching Dorian open finger by finger until he was begging for Bull’s cock, hard and writhing again.  Bull pulled his fingers free, slicking up his neglected cock before hooking Dorian’s legs over his hips and then sliding in.

“Bullll…” Dorian moaned out his name, hands clutching the sheets as he was stretched open.  He was gorgeous, face dripping with sweat, hair and mustache a complete mess.  He still had his stubble shadowing his jaw, thicker now, though not as thick as Bull’s black beard.

Iron Bull took it slow at first, just drinking in all of Dorian’s delicious reactions.  It was hard to stay like that though, when he wanted to come so bad and Dorian was begging so sweetly for more.  Dorian came first as Bull sped up, screaming out his name and reaching up to dig his nails into Bull’s biceps.  He was pliant under Bull now, moaning brokenly as he fucked him hard into the mattress, balls slapping against his firm ass with every thrust.

When Bull came he roared out his release, hands bruisingly tight on Dorian’s hips as he filled him with come.

They lay panting on the bed together, Dorian pillowed on Bull’s chest and tracing lazy patterns over his skin with a single finger.  “What is this?” he asked softly.

Bull shrugged, leaning up to kiss the top of Dorian’s head.  “It’s something.  It’s here and now.  Whatever may come later doesn’t matter.”

“I suppose you’re right,” said Dorian slowly.  He stopped his tracing to sit up with a growing grin.  “You know, I don’t feel completely fucked out, you lied to me.”

“Oh no I didn’t,” Bull growled, rolling them back over, “that was just the beginning.”


End file.
